Bribed Romance
by SpicyCocoa
Summary: Weavile and her daughter are caught in a predicament with a Typhlosion and his rescue team. What's a gal gotta do to make it around without any troubles from a bunch of perverts? Reupload; M for explicit M/F content.


**Hey, check this out, it's a really, really old as dirt story of mine. This is actually from about 5 years ago (2011) and I'd recently deleted this, with other stories I thought were really meh garbage. Surprisingly, a number of people apparently really liked this story to the point I'd been asked where else it could be read. Fortunately, I found it on SoFurry and now I'm reuploading it because... well it was liked! So here you go, Weavile on Typhlosion action.**

* * *

"M-Mommy..? I don't wanna go in there... i-it's dark and scary..." I looked up at my mother-she's a Weavile, and me a Sneasel. We were a rescue team, she and I. After a Shinx and her Snivy friend saved me from a group of big bad meanies, my Mommy vowed that we too would become a rescue team.

"It will be okay, sweetie. Mommy promises that she would never let anything bad to you." She gently pat my head and kissed me on the cheek. Reassured by her promise, I nodded slowly and pressed myself against her. "Now let's go, dear. We have to go find a Thunderstone for Espeon and her brother. They said there are plenty of evolution stones and items in the deepest part of the forest."

"O-Okay, Mommy.. I-I guess I'm ready..." I gulped, still rather scared of going into such a dark and dense forest. Knowing that there would be plenty of Pokemon out to get us, that didn't help raise my courage at all.

20 floors into the dungeon, we came to a Kangaskhan statue, a sign that we've reached a save and restoration point. "Sweetie, how are you hanging out?" my Mommy asked me. I looked up at her and smiled faintly. Since we've began here, I've kept close to her and let her do most of the battling, but would come in and try my best if she needed any help. I've grown quite a few levels since we've started and the growth in my strength helped me develop more courage, knowing I wouldn't be able to be taken down as easily.

"I-I'm okay, Mommy... but what about you? You did all the fighting... are you hurt, Mommy?" I whined a little and nuzzled her. I always did worry about my Mommy. She was the only friend and family I had. If I lost her...

"Mommy's doing great. Not a scratch on me, sweetie. I'll get some Oran Berries and a couple of Reviver Seeds from the Kangaskhan Statue, then we can head on our way." She responded with a smile. I nodded and sat down nearby as she went up to the statue. A few moments pasted before she began stuffing the items into our Explorer Kit. "Alright, dear, are you ready to go?"

"Mhm, I'm ready, Mommy." I hopped up and walked over to her. "We're almost done the forest, right?"

"Yeah, not too long now. I'd say we have no more than about another 7 floors to go before we reach the end. But keep as close as you can. The Pokemon get even stronger here; you may not be strong enough to fend them off." I nodded up at her and clung to her leg. She giggled softly and headed into the forest, carrying me on her leg.

(Change of POV)

I couldn't stop worrying about my daughter the entire way through the rest of the forest, even if she literally clang to my leg the entire time. It wasn't long before we made it out to the deepest part of the forest. "Okay, deary, you can let go now." I spoke softly to her. She looked up at me, whimpering and clinging tighter to my leg. I smiled softly at her, giggling a little. "D'aww, come on, sweetie, let goooo~"

"But Mommy's leg is so nice to meeeee..." She whined and nuzzled my leg. I sighed softly, giggling again. She's so cute when she doesn't wanna let me go.

"Oh alright. You can stay on, dear. I'll get the Thunderstone and we can head off back to Espeon." Walking over to the pile of evolutionary items, I began to scan the pile for any Thunderstones. As peculiar as it was, I could not spot a single one. "Hmm... that's odd, there's always a large supply of each evolutionary item. Why the sudden lack of Thunderstones?"

"Aww, can't find your wittle stone~?" My ears twitched as I picked up a voice. I growled and got into position, my little girl clinging back onto my leg again and whimpering at me. "That's too bad, there were so many here not long ago... I wonder where they've went~"

"I have three claws per paw and you have one heart. If you want to keep it without scars and holes, you'll come out and tell me where the stones are." I growled angrily, my fur ruffling up. A bush rustled nearby and I almost threw an attack at it, but for the sake of our lives-and that I had no idea who this Pokemon could be-I held back and waited. A Houndoom, Flareon, and Typhlosion all stepped out of the bush, the Flareon carrying a sack with his tail.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, trying to sound less irritated.

"Stuff." The Typhlosion replied. "Stuff you need~" He smirked and snapped his fingers. The Flareon dropped the bag and several Thunderstones fell out. MY eyes widened and I almost ran over to grab them.

"Thunderstones! I need those; why do you have them?" I growled and balled up my paw into a fist.

"You must have no idea who we are, do you?" Houndoom chuckled and licked his lips. "We're a rescue team of our own, but we don't work for no money or cheap rewards."

"If we work for you, we want to see some of the good stuff~" Flareon smirked.

"And if we're going to give these Thunderstones to you, you and the Sneasel are going to do a little... 'work' on the three of us." Typhlosion finished, chuckled evilly. "Now, if you want these stones, get over here, get on your knees, and start working my dick."

"WHAT?! No way in HELL would I EVER do that to you perverted assholes!" My eyes turned red with pure anger, but I restrained myself with every ounce of sanity to keep from tearing them apart. They looked at each other and nodded before they began to approach us. "S-Stay back, assholes! I won't hesitate to rip you each apart!" I prepared a Shadow Claw, backing away from them slowly.

"Relax... you cooperate with us and it won't hurt a bit... but if you fight it..." The Typhlosion grabbed hold of my arm with ease, pretty much taking my entire strength with him. He dragged me over to him and held me face to face with him. "...it'll hurt like hell... but we're going to take what we want..."

"N-No... d-don't, please..." I whimpered and gulped, looking down at my daughter. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the three males that began to harass me, but kept it gentle. Typhlosion kissed my cheek softly, causing me to whimper and look away.

"Relax, cutie... we won't hurt you on purpose. It'll only hurt if you make it..." He spoke softly into my ear, as if trying to persuade me to let them fuck me. "If you don't want to do it, then that's on you, but I'm warning you... don't struggle too hard or it's going to hurt you~"

"Sh-sh-shut up..." I whined, but all he did was find it cuter of me to do so. "I'll n-never do such a thing with you..."

"Hey, look at the Sneasel, boss." Flareon spoke up. Her eyes widened and she almost burst into tears, but she felt a gentle petting from the Typhlosion.

"N-No... not my baby girl... please... I-I'll submit... I'll do anything your bodies want me to... just leave her out of this, please..." I almost teared up now as they drop to the lowest tactics and tried to involve my little sweetie in this.

"Oh calm down, sugar, we're not going to hurt or involve her... as long as you cooperate with us and our needs. She'll be safe, and we'll even give you one of every evolutionary item for being such a good girl." He spoke with a soft, caring voice. It was odd and otherworldly; obviously, this rescue team consisted of three rapists, but... they were so... so... gentle and caring.

"...okay... j-just promise me... you won't hurt or touch my baby in any inappropriate way.."

"We promise and cross our hearts to Arceus." They each spoke in unison. I nodded slowly and looked down at my daughter. She whined and nuzzled into my leg, clinging tight to it. "Now.. come here, little one. I promise I won't hurt you.."

"Go to the nice Typhlosion, sweetie... Mommy's got to take care of something before we can get the stones... she'll be nearby if you need her."

"B-But..." She whimpered again and hesitantly let go of my leg. "Okay..." She sniffled and moved over to the Typhlosion. He smiled softly and scooped her up, gently scratching behind her ears and rubbing her tummy. She meeped and started purring and giggling as he tickled her, smiling and laughing softly with her.

"Hehe, you're such a cutie pie~" He smiled brightly at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Here, have this. It's something my mommy gave me when I was a little newborn Cyndaquil." He pulled out a little stitched and patched plush ball. She squealed and took it from him, snuggling it tight.

"Eeee! It's so fluffy, mister!" She giggled happily and nuzzled him. "Thank you!"

"Heheh... you're welcome, little sweetie. Promise me you'll take great care of it..."

"I promise~" She smiled and nuzzled the ball as he set her down. He looked over at me with a soft smile. I blushed a little when he smiled at me. He wasn't a rapist at all. He was just... lonely.

"Now.. are you ready, darling?" He spoke softly to me.

"You aren't a bad guy, are you?" I asked gently. His eyes widened. "I saw the look in your eye when you looked at my daughter. You're not a rapist... you're just lonely... you just want someone to accept you... to love you... you want a family of your own." He looked away and sighed.

"It's true... I've longed for a child... but nobody loves me because fire-types aren't accepted around here with the ice-types... fire-types are really rare to find here, since the cold doesn't faze us, but the few that are here... they're driven away by the ice-types... but the thing is.. I've been looking for an ice-type to be with to show that not all of us are bad..."

"You poor thing..." I walked over to him and hugged him close to me. "You really were nice with my little girl.. you must be great with kids..."

"I ran a daycare center for little cubs and pups back in my hometown. Since the fire-types there were commonly very busy but had families of their own, I ran a daycare to take care of their babies while they were gone... since I could never find a love of my own there either..." He sighed softly. I gazed deep into his eyes. I saw the pure, gentle heart hidden behind the shells of lies of his strong, flirty nature. He wasn't at all the Pokemon others thought him to be.

"Hey..." He sniffled and looked down at me.

"Y-Yes... what is it..?" He asked softly. I smiled and surprised him with a deep, passionate kiss, locking my lips with his. His eyes widened at the kiss and he shuddered as he glanced down into my own eyes. I murrled softly and pulled away from the kiss, giggling quietly to myself as he remained in a shocked state.

"Hehe..." I blushed and looked away for a moment before stepping back and turning away to head over to my daughter. Before I could get away, I felt a paw grab hold of me and turn me around. I yelped as I came face to face with the Typhlosion again and he pressed his lips to mines this time, only in a much deeper, much more passionate kiss. This time I was in shock as his eyes came to a close, his paws on my back, pressing my body tight against his, my own paws resting on his chest. I shivered, my cheeks burning bright red as I soon leaned into the kiss, my eyes shutting as well as we kissed with great passion. His tongue slipped into my maw and I welcomed him with a moan, my own tongue meeting with his, coiling and dancing around it in my maw, my body feeling warm against his hot form. He began to caress my back, causing me to shiver and release a faint moan, my body trembling at his caring treatment towards me.

Eventually, we broke the kiss once more, a strand of saliva connecting our lips together before snapping apart. "Haah... w... wow..." I spoke softly in amazement. "That was... that was..."

"Amazing..?" He finished for me.

"Yeah..." I blushed deeply as I gazed into his eyes. He smiled warmly down at me and placed a paw on my cheek, giving it a gentle, tender stroke. My body tingled and my blush only brightened as something inside of me seemed to just click, causing me to melt into his very touch, pressing myself tight against him and nuzzling him. "H...Hey.."

"Hm? Is there something wrong, my lovely little Weavile?" He asked me with that wonderful, gentle voice. My lip quivered and I struggled to hold myself back from going mad for him. I blushed hard as I began to grind against him, feeling my folds rub on his sheath.

"Haaah... I-I... I s-still want you.. i-inside me..." I shuddered and groaned softly as I ground myself firmly against him. He blushed and smiled as he nodded and scooped me up into his arms. I yipped as he carried me over towards a tree before he sat back and placed me on his lap.

"Patience, honey... I want this to be the most wonderful experience in both of our lives..." He spoke softly into my ear before giving it a gentle lick. I shivered and couldn't help but moan softly, my body seeming to get hotter and hotter. I gasped and tensed up when I felt his soft, warm tongue drag over my neck slowly. My entire figure shivered hard against him as he held my body tight against him, keeping me from getting away as he slowly dragged his tongue along my sensitive neck.

"Haaah...n-nyaaaahhh, T-Typhlosion... o-o-hhh Arceus..." I moaned out in bliss, tilting my head to the side, granting him easier access to my neck. He murred softly and leaned in, giving my neck a gentle nip. I bit my lip, moaning quietly as he nibbled and lapped at my neck while stroking my curvy, slender hips. I trembled in bliss, finding myself grinding against him, wanting him... needing him. "More... p-please, more... I need it... I-I need you..."

"Mmmmn... in due time, my angel..." He replied softly, kissing my neck as I felt him lay me down onto my back with him climb over me, resuming his kisses to my neck. My body shook and tingled with intense sensations as I moaned and groaned in bliss, watching as he worked my body in all of the right ways. I felt my sex growing very moist and wet with need as he teased me, my honey drooling out of my folds and down my thighs, puddling on the ground as I grind myself against him.

He murrled into my ear before nibbling it, causing me to gasp and moan out as he struck another sensitive part of me. My back arched as I shook under his mercy, my hind legs shaking as he pinned my arms to the ground gently, but firmly enough to keep me from struggling too much or getting away. My eyes shut tight as he then began to kiss down my body, a faint murrl sounding out from me as he planted a kiss on each of my nipples-I'm a flat chested girl, but honestly, I'm much more attractive that way, for a Weavile at least-then give them both a slow, firm, teasing lick. I gasped aloud, moaning loudly as he took in my left nipple and began to suckle and nibble at it firmly.

"Mmmmrr... enjoying the ride, I see~?" He chuckled softly, causing me to blush violently and whimper between my moans. "Hehe... it's okay, my angel... we'll be to the best part really soon..." He smiled and gave my folds a good, slow, looooooong lick. My back arched and I held back a loud, lustful scream as a massive wave of pleasure struck my body like a wrecking ball, only it felt good as hell rather than hurting like hell.

"MmmMMNN!" I bit my lip hard, nearly drawing blood as he started lapping at my soaked sex, my swollen folds quivering as he gently spread one of my sex lips, revealing my wet, glistening, quivering tunnel to him.

"Oh my... it looks so fresh and tight in there... I'm surprised to see you have a pup with this here, sugar. You look like a virgin down here~" His words made me blush as deep a red shade as I could before moaning out as he dragged his tongue along the very flesh of my tunnel. I couldn't take it, the teasing was just too much. I needed him inside me. NOW.

"Please... please fill me... give it to me.. I-I need it... I n-need you...!" I whined, panting heavily as he murred and pulled away from my sex. He lifted me back up and held me up in his lap.

"Alright, alright... I know better than to keep a lady waiting." He smile and kissed my lips before slowly easing me down until I felt something thick, hot, and wet prod my puffy folds. I bit my lip, knowing exactly what it was, my lust burning strong inside of me, using all of my willpower to keep from going down and getting wild on that meat below me.

"Do it... bounce me... fuck me..." I moaned into his ear, licking his cheek as he gave a lustful growl into my ear and eased me down onto his cock. I bit my lip and released a loud, elongated moan as I was filled slowly, very slowly with inch after inch of huge, throbbing, precum spurting Typhlosion cock. "Aaaahhhh yeeeeeeessss...!" I howled as I eventually hilted in him. It felt like at least a good foot-12 inches-of cock inside of me! **At LEAST** a foot! I gazed down and only blushed more as I spotted a decent sized bulge in my tummy from the huge dick throbbing inside of me.

"Hnnngh! G-Good fuck, forget what I said earlier... y-you're tighter than virgins~!" He bit his lip, claws digging into the tree he rested against as my walls convulsed all around every nook and cranny of his meat. I moaned in ecstasy, feeling his large dick throb and slap along my walls, his cock rather deep into my womb, spurting thick streams of precum into me. I bit my lip and placed my paws onto his chest before I began to lift myself up, causing us both to moan out as I took about half of that massive Typhlosion dick out of me before slamming myself back on him. My eyes widened and I screamed out as one massive, premature climax washed over my body and sent large gushes of my love juice squirting out of my folds an all over his meat, large, furry balls, and thighs.

"GaaaaAAAHH!" I cried out, the orgasm getting me going wild and bouncing recklessly on him, my walls milking his dick as they brushed hard along my walls, a pleasure like no other filling my body. He groaned out loud as his hips thrust up involuntarily into me, our hips making loud, wet slaps with every bounce on his dick. My body grew much hotter as his searing hot precum flooded my womb, the only thing keeping me from burning being my natural ice-type body preventing me from getting burned by being able to cool the intense heat by surrounding it with a barrier of coldness.

"Hnnngh! D-Damn... y-your womb just got so cool on my cock, hun... k-keep that up.. i-it feels s-so much better this way..." He moaned out as he grabbed hold of my plush bum and began bouncing me much faster along his cock. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly, my current laying position causing my plump butt to poke out further for him, making my backside seem even more round and bubbly. He purred lustfully, groping my ass as he bounced me up and down, my moans getting louder and louder as a second orgasm hit me, washing his dick in my juices once more while he kept lifting and slamming me on him.

"Fuck... o-oohh Arceus, I-I'm not g-gonna last much longer..!" He moaned out loud as he thrust up hard into me.

"Haahh! Y-Yes... do it... f-fill me!" I screamed out loud as my walls clamped tight around him and I ground my hips roughly against his own. He arched his back and howled out at the top of his lungs as his orgasm hit him.. and boy did it hit him hard. He let out a loud, feral roar as I felt his cock throb wildly inside of me with every spurt of his hot, gooey, sticky seed, his cum flooding my womb in mere seconds. The intense heat of his cum and the sheer amount made me scream at the top of my lungs as a third climax struck me and my pussy convulsed wildly around him, my body shaking with unbelievable pleasure. He pumped me full to the brim with his cum as his seed began to drool out of my pussy, my belly swelling with all of the cum in my womb as I ground myself against him roughly.

I groaned in ecstasy as we soon came down from our orgasmic high. I panted heavily in pure exhaustion as I gazed deep into his eyes. "Haaahh... sweet... sweet Mew... that was... incredible..."

"Haah... Haahh, y-yeah... you could say that again..." He kissed my lips gently and smiled. "I hope... you enjoyed that, honey..."

"Mmmmnn... stay with me..." I held him close to me.

"Wh.. what...?"

"S-Stay with me... a-as... as my mate... p-please...?" I blushed hard and whimpered, nuzzling him gently. "You're great with kids... an amazing fuck... a really sweet and caring male... and you clearly wanted more than sex from me...~" His cheeks burned bright this time and he looked away shyly before nodding slowly.

"I... I may have grown more than a little desire for you... m-maybe.. I might have found myself w-wanting to be your... mate..."

"See? And you've been looking for an ice-type, right..? Now you have one.. and a pup to take care of~" I smiled and licked his cheek gently.

"Y-yeah... but.. sh-she's not my blood born pup... and she's not much a pup anymore.. I can tell she's of age..."

"Hehe... w-well.. she wasn't exactly who I was talking about, honey." I blushed brightly and smiled. He tilted his head at me.

"Huh? Then... who **are** you talking about?" He asked me. I blushed and smiled, kissing his lips gently before giving my plump belly a gentle rub.

"Merry Christmas, Typhlosion... my newly found love..." I kissed him tenderly on the lips, smiling warmly at him.

"Merry Christmas... my newly found mate... please, my dear... call me Torch."

"Torch... my sweetheart... let's go get our baby girl... and let's go home... to our home..."

* * *

 **Cringy. Better than what I write now, though... lol...**


End file.
